Tales Of A Mad Butler
by kyeira chan
Summary: Will the Suki house ever have peace with the Phantomhive family always near by? Will Mahogany ever see romance in her life, or will she leave him chasing her? Will our young masters ever be able to love each other freely, or will tragedy consume them?


**Tales Of A Mad Butler**

_Episode:_ Night of Flight

By KyeiraChan,Deviantart,com

1/12/11

Our story takes place at a house called the Suki family, in England. This is where a young female butler starts her daily tasks. First task of the day is to get the servants up, ready, and working. Second task of the day is to get the misses of the house up and ready. Third task is to set the needed preparations for the day. Now you may think this is an easy three set of task, but not as long as you live in the Tsuki it's not!

"Ah, looks like it's time to start this day, what do think sister dearest?" said a slender, pale white girl, with hazel eyes, and straight hair, that's tied back into a pony tail.

"Today's schedule beckons us to be ready earlier then most for we most important guest coming this afternoon," responded a girl with hazel green eyes, tanned skin, and tightly curly hair pulled back in a semi high pony tail. And with that the sister closed her planner book, and sighed.

"Heh, you mean the phatomhive family is coming to visit us!" with a smile the first sister did a little twirl, "I shall get us ready down here while take care of the madam and the miss up stairs," she chuckled. "Oh Mahogany, you should also watch out for the Phantumhive family's butler I heard he's on of them."

Mahogany cringed as her sister reminder her why she wanted to avoid the Phantomhives to begin with. As her sister waltz out of the room humming, she sighed once more. "Well, hell what can you do when your simple the best butler this." She smirked, and walked off into the darkened halls ways of the servant lounge.

In the grand entrance an elevator dinged as the servant scrambled to their stations. Mahogany stood before them and laid out the plan for the day. "Alright everyone I need you to be on your best behavior, for we have VERRRY important guest coming over today. Maranda I want those gardens spotless of weeds, and top shape designed. I know you can do it before 2:00 this evening! Gringer I need you whip the finest dishes you can make in three meal proportions and the portioned dessert for this evening's diner. Twins get the madam her cloths for today, and dress the misses. Ebony I need the guest rooms, main halls ways, dinning room, the grand entrance and the rest of the spot we will be using spotless, please. Heilex watch the door for any visitors, and mail men. I will prepare the misses and master their meals for breakfast. Now off we go people!"

The servants scatter as fast they could, starting on their given tasks. Maranda started off with taking the house pet; a cataro (a cat/dog creature) out for a walk. Mean while Ginger the cook, started on a simple French sandwich dip, and some white chocolate truffle cake, accommodated with some freshly squeezed lemonade juice and Pine wine for the madam. Ebony swiftly and elegantly cleaned the grand entrance with speed like the wind she finished with a tune and smirked at her work. The twins took turns on switching to finish dressing the madam and misses. Heilez guarded the front door, anticipating guess or the mail man to come any moment. Mahogany saw things were going as planed and brought the madam her breakfast, told her the schedule for the day. Lady Suki nodded in approval to the plans for today, and began eating her food. Mahogany bowed and left her to eat.

Knocking on the misses door Mahogany enters, and woke the sleeping mistress up. "Young miss it's time to wake up," she said softly.

The young miss got up slowly, and Mahogany started dressing her. "Today's breakfast should be to your liking ma'am. It is a French style crapes, topped with your favorite berries and some whip cream. And a light white tea to go with it."

The girl smile innocently. "Thank you, Miss. Mahogany." She said softly and started eating. Mahogany smiled, and turned to walk out.

"Um…" said the young miss with a pause of uncertainty to her statement.

Mahogany turned to face and smile, "Yes, what is my lady?" She nodded, "I heard the Phatomhive family will be stopping by today to visit us…"

With a half surprised look, Mahogany smile at her, "Yes, they will be coming this afternoon at 2:00 miss."

"Will…Um, Sir Ceil be with them as well?" She said turning face and blushing slightly.

Mahogany smirked, "Of he will miss. Now eat your breakfast so we can get started on your work for today. We have history and world language to update on your booklets," with a smile, Mahogany bowed, and left the room.

The twins came up the stairs to finish up what Mahogany started for them, and quietly chatter away in Chinese to each other about the day. _Good things seem to be going smoothly._ She thought to her self, as she headed down stairs to check up on the cook and the gardening. Half way down the stairs she opens up a secret passage to an elevator. She pushes the down button on it and it approach; shooting up to the second level stairs. As the old, antique wired door swung open Mahogany could smell the scent of Ginger's cooking as the wind caught up with the machine and blew a soft gust in her face. She hoped on and headed down the dark walls.


End file.
